


Not Unless You Mean It

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [114]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: 94 & 48 Kylux please & thank you! (94. Hair Brushing/Braiding & 48. Fake Dating)





	Not Unless You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Fake dating, hair care, admission of feelings,

“You can’t be serious.”

“What?”

“Get in here,” Hux grabbed the lapel of Kylo’s jacket and pulled him inside before stalking through the apartment to his bedroom. Kylo smoothed down his jacket and gently closed the door. 

“What are you doing?” he called. 

“Come in here!” Hux called back. 

Kylo followed the sound of Hux’s voice down the hall, stopping at the door of Hux’s room to watch as he wrestled the chair away from his desk, setting it in the middle of the carpet and pointing to it. 

“Sit.”

“Yes sir,” Kylo said dryly. “Want to tell me what this is about?”

“You asked me to accompany you to this function,” Hux said from behind him. “And I refuse to be seen in the company of someone who is unacquainted with a hairbrush.”

“Hey! I brush my- ow!”

“Your knots say otherwise,” Hux replied as he fingercombed Kylo’s hair. 

Kylo retreated to sullen silence as Hux picked up a comb and began to separate and comb through Kylo’s hair. 

“Just don’t plaster it down with product like you do with your hair.”

Hux tapped him with the comb. 

“Give me some credit for knowing what I’m doing.”

“This is the first time you’ve done my hair, how would you know what’s best for it.”  
Hux’s fingers stilled as the question weighed heavily between them. 

“I’ve watched it,” Hux said brusquely as he resumed combing. 

“You… watch my hair?”

“You’re making it sound weirder than it is.”

“It’s pretty weird Hux.”

“Be quiet,” Hux said, his usual irritation creeping into his voice. “You’re distracting me.”

Kylo fell silent as ordered, the smile on his face little disrupted by the occasional tags at his scalp as Hux worked. Hux’s touch set his scalp to pleasant tingling, allowing him to close his eyes and drift as Hux worked. 

“Almost done,” Hux murmured some indeterminable time later, and Kylo cracked open his eyes as Hux moved around to his side, fussing with Kylo’s hair to get it arranged exactly as he wanted. The scrape of Hux’s nails as he applied the finishing touches were setting off an altogether different sensation. 

“Ngh, don’t.” Kylo croaked out as Hux dragged his nails across the back of Kylo’s head. 

Hux paused, giving him a curious look, so Kylo took hold of Hux’s hand, removing it from his hair. 

“That’s ah…” he began. “Just.. don’t do it unless you mean it.”

Kylo let his eyes fall as he released Hux’s hand, expecting him to step back and let him stand. Instead his whole body lit up as he felt Hux’s hand slide back into his hair. Kylo looked up to see mischief in Hux’s eyes. Hux rolled his hand, catching curls of Kylo’s hair between his fingers, sending sparks down his spine. Kylo shot up from the chair, though Hux only tightened his grip in Kylo’s hair. 

“This isn’t something for playing around with.” Kylo warned. 

Hux moved his nails just a fraction, watching Kylo’s eyelids flutter. 

“What if I wasn’t playing?” he said. 

Kylo stared into Hux’s eyes, trying to read his intent. Hux scraped across his scalp again, and Kylo was on him, pulling his close and devouring his mouth. Through gentle tugs on his hair, Hux moved him backwards until Kylo felt Hux’s bed bump against his calves. He broke the kiss, looking back at the impeccably made bed. Hux slid his hands from Kylo’s hair, resting them on Kylo’s shoulders. 

“If we do this, we’ll probably be late for your function,” he warned, trying to take a half step back to put some small space between them, only for Kylo to hold him tight, teasing his lips with more kisses. 

“Screw the function,” he said between kisses. “This is far more important.”


End file.
